


Divested

by AlienSoul



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, In which Jenny is a shit, and Crane can't let it go, happier times, monopoly, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienSoul/pseuds/AlienSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell decided to market Monopoly as "family fun"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divested

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, written somewhere in the hiatus between season-what-the-shit and the season-that-shall-not-be-named (I think). It was inspired by the following post:  
> http://sneetchstar.tumblr.com/post/127561353833/midoritonbo-sneetchstar-ajhanderson
> 
> I was originally too scared to post it outside of Tumblr, but what the hell? I can hardly do worse than the actual writers at this point, now can I?
> 
> I tweaked a couple of things from the original post  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

\- Sunday, 4:47 am - 

“BOLLOCKS!”

Crane’s shout snapped Abbie awake. Bleary eyed, she peered at the time on her phone as Jenny cackled. _Are you fucking kidding?_ she thought, dropping it back onto her nightstand. She knew as soon as she saw the damn box that the day would end badly. She just thought it would have ended badly  _earlier_. Like, three or four hours earlier, after she and Joe had been ousted and she had gone to bed. Unfortunately, Abbie had somehow underestimated a tipsy Crane’s competitive streak combined with Jenny’s pathological desire to needle the hell out of him. 

She slid out of bed and stumbled into the living room, rubbing her forehead. “Do you guys have any idea - “, she was quickly overridden by the bickering.

“Miss Jenny, you have yet to give me the overage.” Crane grumbled.

“I already did.” Jenny took a swig of her beer.

“You most certainly did not.”

“Did too. Just ‘cause you weren’t watching -”

“I _was_ watching. I gave you two of my five -”

“And I gave you your fifty  -”

“No, I had three before and I have three now. You did not -”

“Well, I don’t know what you did with it then!”

“ _I beg your pardon?_ I did _not_  misplace - ”

Their volume continued to rise, drowning out Abbie’s attempts to interrupt. She sighed in frustration. _Gonna have to end this the old fashioned way_ , she decided. In a few strides, Abbie crossed the living room, slipped her fingers under the lightweight coffee table, and flipped everything over. Colorful paper and white cards fluttered through the air. Jenny’s little Scottish terrier pinged off the wall and dropped behind the couch. Crane’s thimble flew somewhere into the kitchen, and she could hear it rolling along the floor.

“GUESS WHAT? NOBODY WINS! NOW GO TO BED!” Abbie roared. She turned smoothly on her heel and headed back to her bedroom, pleased with the silence behind her.

* * *

\- Tuesday, 12:19 pm - 

Abbie sighed and closed her eyes. The fifth dusty old book she’d been through, and still no answers. She turned to Crane, about to ask him if he wanted a break, but stopped herself when she saw the scowl on his face. He was staring off into space again. His wheels were turning, and she didn’t want to break his concentration. He had a tendency to get snippy. Abbie was trying to decide what to pick up for lunch when Jenny sauntered in. Crane stood, tucked his hands behind his back, and lifted his chin. 

“You cheated.”

Jenny’s brow furrowed for a moment. “Probably, but what are we talking about?”

“This Saturday past. Monopoly.” He answered stiffly. Abbie groaned and let her head thunk against the table in front of her. Jenny raised an eyebrow in obvious amusement. “Oh really?”, she murmured.

“Indeed. At some point between your acquisition of Master Corbin’s property and your purchase of Park Place from your sister, you availed yourself of three 500 dollar notes from the bank.”

Jenny smiled. “I don’t know which part is funnier. The fact that it took you a day and a half to figure it out, or that you trusted me as banker in the first place.”

“This time, you shall not be entrusted with such a position.” Abbie lifted her head. _This time?_ She saw it in Crane’s face. _Oh, no. Don’t. Don’t do it…_ “Perhaps you would like to engage in a ‘rematch’, barring any extenuating circumstances?”

Jenny’s smile grew into a grin, until Abbie could have sworn her sister was part Cheshire Cat. “When and where, Stretch?”

Crane ignored the jab. “I removed the materials from Agent Mills’s home, since she found them to be offensive. Shall we convene at the cabin this weekend?”

“Yup”

“No”, Abbie snapped. She stood, regarding the two. “It’s over. Done. Let it go.”

“Abbs, you heard him. It’s on.” 

“Well, turn it off.” Abbie ground out.

“Aw, come on. If he wants a rematch, he can have one.” Jenny grinned again. “You wanna be the banker? Keep us both honest?”

“ _Both?_ ” Crane bit out. “I engaged in no dishonest practices - “

“What, did you think you were gonna be - “

Abbie picked up her jacket and strode out of the archives, leaving Crane and Jenny squabbling behind her.

* * *

\- Saturday, 4:02 pm - 

Crane stood at the edge of the pier, surveying the carnage before him. Bits of multicolored paper floated lazily on the water’s surface, mingling with stray fall leaves. The muted green game board drifted just out of reach. Becoming increasingly waterlogged, it threatened to join the metal pieces at the bottom of the lake. He pulled out his phone and tapped out a message:

_Was that truly necessary?_

Buzz. _Is that even a question?_

Crane sighed. _I apologize for my part in your aggravation._ He watched North Carolina Avenue slide within reach as he waited for her response. His phone buzzed as he scooped the card out of the water.

_It’s fine._ A second buzz. _I left you a 20 on the table._ A small smile came to his lips.

Buzz. _Do not get another copy of monopoly._ The smile dropped.

_Agreed_ , he tapped.

Crane heard Jenny’s footsteps behind him on the pier. “So… How do you want to go about this?”. She nodded toward the lake.

“I am afraid I will need to swim out and gather the pieces by hand.” He paused. “I have been forbidden from acquiring another copy of this game.”

“Yeah. I figured.” Jenny appeared lost in thought for a moment. “Hey Crane?”

“Yes, Miss Jenny?”

“You ever heard of a game called ‘Sorry’?”


End file.
